freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
HyperTrek
HyperTrek (often abbreviated to HT) is a hyper textual guide to the fictional Star Trek universe and the real world behind it. The site is only available in Italian since it is a resource focused on the Italian Star Trek fan community. It contains more than 10 thousand pages Site's statistics, page retrieved on 2007/07/06 and it is considered the first and more complete gui to Star Trek Universe in Italian.Awards and citation (from HyperTrek website) The contents of HyperTrek are licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. History HT had four distinct phases in its life. Star Trek Norton Guide 1987, the first incarnation of HT is as a file for the Norton Guide, a popular TSR application used for documentation in DOS environment. WinTrekHelp 1990, since Windows 3.0 an help hypertextual system is embedded in the operating system itself: this allows WinTrekHelp to be created as a simple file only containg the data, while all the application logic is on the client by default. HyperTrek 1997 is the year of the Internet boom, since then, HTML is the de facto standard for hypertextual documentation. Former WinTrekHelp is converted to static HTML site. WAP intercourse 2000 is the very beginning of mobile application with WAP technology. There was an attempt to convert HyperTrek to this format, but later WAP proves to be a limited and unpopular environment, so the project is scrapped in early stage. HyperTrek Next Generation 2005 HT eventually grew too complex to be managed almost manually as a set of static pages. An ambitious project was started to convert the site to a dynamic one. It was considered to convert o it in a purely Wiki form, but this was later discarded in favor of a more classic CMS based on PHP as frontend and mySQL as database. Parsing a Universe, the conversion The conversion of the original HT to a pure RDBMS form was a real challenge. Structure The main navigation tool in HT is the top icon bar. Following a brief description of every icon and the related site section. * HyperTrek, la Home Page * Le storie ** Enterprise ** La Serie Classica ** La Serie Animata ** Phase II (La serie che non c'è mai stata) ** The Next Generation ** Deep Space Nine ** Voyager ** I Film ** I Libri * Le informazioni ** Timeline ** I Personaggi ** Le Specie ** Le Organizzazioni ** I Pianeti ** La Federazione ** La Flotta Stellare ** Le Astronavi * Scienza & Tecnologia ** Navigazione ** Sezione Tecnica ** Sezione Medica * Un altro universo ** L'Universo dello Specchio * La Produzione ** Cast (attori, registi, scrittori, ecc...) ** Eventi Trek (la timeline della produzione di Star Trek) * L'Indice alfabetico Selecting one of this section by clicking on the related icon, you can access a section menu on the left with further choices for this section. The Community Around Virtually since its creation HT seeks help from interested people for correct and expand its contents. Starting from year 2002 a mailing listMailing List (From HyperTrek website) allows people to talk about contribution and modification to the project. Canon policy Usually, there are several sources considered Canon by the Trek Fandom: * The five television series * All the motion pictures except Star Trek V * The Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual HT acknowledges these sources as the standard Canon, but, in order to achieve maximum completeness several other sources are mentioned in the guide. All the references to original sources are quoted and a comment normally explain information regarding non-canon information. Current issues * Since the actual site content is managed centrally in a single point, it happens very often that a contribution or a group of contribution made in the mailing-list messages took months or years to be integrated in the site. Notes References * Luigi Rosa. [http://www.fantascienza.com/magazine/speciali/8390 La storia di HyperTrek], in Delos Science Fiction speciale, 2006/09/23 External links * HyperTrek Home Page * La storia di HyperTrek Category:Online encyclopedias Category:Scifi Online encyclopedias Category:Science fiction websites Category:Star Trek fandom GNU Free Documentation License-licensed works it:HyperTrek